


loose ends

by truancy



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: Letrell reached down into his waist band pulling out his gun with a smile on his face as he aimed the gun at Cesar's head."What you waiting for nigga? To grow some ball? Shoot me."Cesar felt the sweat drops falling down his face, he bit the inside of his cheek as his fingered played on the trigger.
Relationships: On My Block - Relationship





	loose ends

**Author's Note:**

> this is a potential short story i found in my unpublished works. hope you enjoy

It's been an hour since Ruby and Olivia were shot, Monse, Cesar and the rest of the family except for Jamal sat in the hospital waiting room in solace as they held each other for comfort.   
Monse rubbed circles into Cesar's back as he whispered over and over "it's all my fault." The sight of the bullet penetrating his friends and short breaths ruby took as he fought for his life were haunting him.   
"Nobody knew Latrelle would come back," Monse whispered into his ear as she wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks. 

Cesar threw his hands in his head and let his tears fall. "Monse, I had the chance to kill him and I didn't and because of that, Ruben and Olivia got hurt." She didn't know what to say, so she sat silently caressing him. 

Cesar looked up at the wall in front of him as he wiped his tears from his cheeks. He looked over to Monse and gave her a kiss followed by a smile. "What are you thinking Cesar, why are you looking at me like that?" She said as she looked at him with concern clouding her eyes. 

"I'm going to die Monse, Spooky is going to kill me himself. I let the gang down, I let him down. I need to go finish this." 

"Finish this? You think I'm going to let you walk out there and get blood on your hands?And let you live with that for the rest of your life?" She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer to her face. "It's hard, I know. But you cannot leave Ruben and Olivia now, they need you. I need you." 

He pulled her hands away in frustration "I don't have a choice. Who's next? Huh? Jamal, me, you?"  
He stood up grabbing his things and headed towards the exit. She watched as he walked away from her and even through m the pain she could see he was scared. Scared for Ruben and Olivia and scared for the choice he'd already made. She hopped out her seat and rushed over to him grabbing his arm. "Well, I'm not going to let you go alone Cesar, family sticks together." 

"You're not coming with me Monse, your going to get hurt." 

"Well like hell your going alone!and I didn't ask for your blessing I'm coming with you, and that's the end of it."   
He laughed to himself and turn around to face her.  
"That's what I love about you Monse, you fight for what you want, you push until you get what you want. Which is why I need you to stay behind-"  
He caressed her cheek and placed a piece of hair behind her ear. He carefully undid the chain that laid across his chest and clipped it around her neck letting it fall to her chest. He grazed her collarbone with his thumb placing a small kiss where his finger once was. 

"You're going to be a successful writer one day, so if I don't come back I'll hope you'll write about me in one of your stories Monse." She placed her hand on the chain and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were glossy and her lip couldn't help but quiver, she placed her forehead on Cesar's as she pulled him into a hug. "Please Cesar, I can't lose you too. I need you here. I need you."

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as he walked down the corridors out of reach. She sank to the floor and pressed her knees to her chest letting the pain consume her. She sat on the floor alone for about 5 minutes before she felt abuelita's hand tap on her shoulder, she looked up at her and they exchanged their tear-stained eyes before Monse reached out for her hand and stood up. "Ay Dios Mio abuela, I'm so scared I don't know what to do." She said she pulled abuela into a hug taking in the very most comfort she needed. 

"We have to do all we can do, pray, come with me." Monse followed behind her as she walked over to the rest of the family. No one said a word instead they spoke through their actions. They each took each other's hands and bowed their head and began to pray. 

only abuela spoke until they all they all joined in ending the prayer with amen.

Once again the family exchanged hugs and sat back down patiently waiting for news from the doctor.   
-  
Cesar ducked behind the bush where he'd first went to kill Latrell. Best of his luck he found him sitting alone at the table.

He pulled his ski mask over his face and crept over to letrell, who only noticed his presence when Cesar cocked his gun. 

"I thought I told you to disappear, evaporate, and then you shoot my friends in the chest, my family."   
Letrelle was laughed at him and held his hands up above his head.   
"Lil spooky, did you really think you would get rid of me that easily? You might be spooky's brother so that gives you street cred, but you not bout yo business fool. If you were you would've shot me by now." 

Letrell reached down into his waist band pulling out his gun with a smile on his face as he aimed the gun at Cesar's head. 

"What you waiting for nigga? To grow some ball? Shoot me." 

Cesar felt the sweat drops falling down his face, he bit the inside of his cheek as his fingered played on the trigger.   
The sound of Ruby's fading breath echoed in Cesar's ears, followed behind the sounds of a gun shot. 

The sight of latrelle looking down as the blood infiltrated his white tee. He looked up at Cesar with a terrified face as he placed his hand over his wound. He aimed the gun at him shooting untill it was empty and took one last look at him before he ran off.   
-


End file.
